Harry Potter: The Grey Jedis Apprentice
by Lord Aegyr the Forlorn
Summary: When Harry is left at the Dursleys house, Grey Jedi Baal Khel ( OC ) notices him and gets from the Earth. How will Harry walk the path between Light and Dark ? Find out.
1. Picked and Taken

**Chapter 1 **

**Picked and Taken**

**A/N Well lads and gals, welcome once again on my stories. This time the very usual Star Wars and Potterverse. Rate and Review if you like this sh-(banned for rudeness ).**

Mr. Dursley was having a very bad today. First, a weird cat that seemed to look on the map. Then a bunch of _un_normally garbed people appeared on his very normal street. One of them hugged him. It wasnt very pleasant. Now he was finally home and with hopes of more plesant tomorrow, he fell into uneasy sleep.

He was _supposed _to have it.

Cat on the wall, however, showed no signs of sleepiness. It stared on the corner of Privet Drive. Suddenly, a man appeared where the cat was staring, appearing so quietly that one could think he just popped out of the wall.

The man was very tall and slender, with long silver hair and proud long beard, tucked behind his belt. He had high heeled black boots and long purple cloak. His eyes were of blue colour, light and bright with mischievous lights in them, behind glittering half moon glasses. His name was Albus Dumbledore, a name that was well known and respected, much like its bearer, with many titles behind it.

Albus Dumbledore was searching his cloak for something, when he realized he was being watched. He looked on the cat and chuckled ,, I should have known. „ He muttered. He then pulled out a silver divice, looking like a lighter, and clicked.

Street lamp went out with a quiet pop. Another click, and another went out the same way. This repeated twelve times, and then Dumbledore put the device back into his pocket. He sat down the beside the cat on the wall. Its eyes were the only light left in the dark.

,, Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall. „ He said with a smile. But the cat was not there anymore. In her place was sitting a stern looking woman with square glasses. Like Dumbledore, she had a cloak, but emerald one. She had black hair and was looking ruffled.

,, How did you know it was me ? „ she asked.

,, My dear Professor, there never was a stiffer cat. „

,, You would be stiff too, if you would be sitting on a wall all day. „ she said

,, All day ? When you could have been celebrating? I must have been to dozen parties and feasts when I came here. „ McGonagall was sniffed angrily ,, Everyones entering the day by celebrating, all right. Youd think they would be more careful, but they do not. „ She jerked her head to the Dursleys house ,, I heard it. Flocks of …. shooting stars …. Theyre not completely stupid. They had to notice _something_. Shooting stars in Kent- it had to Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense. „ She snorted.

,, You cannot blame them. We didnt have much to celebrate for eleven years. „

,, I know. „ said McGonagall irritably ,, But thats not downright reason to start being careless. People are like that, out in the streets in day, not even in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors. „

She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore, hope he he was going to tell her something, but he did not, and so she went on ,, The good thing is that the You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, otherwise the Muggles would find out about us. I suppose hes really gone, Dumbledore? „

,, It certainly seems so. „ said Dumbledore ,, We have much to be thankful for. Lemon drop? „

,, What? „

,, Lemon drop. Theyre a kind of Muggle sweet Im rather fond of. „

,, Not, thank you. „ said McGonagall coldly, thinking this was not a moment for lemon drop. „ As I said, even if You-Know-Who was gone- „

,, My dear Professor, surely a sensitive person like yourself can call him by his name? All this , You-Know-Who , nonsense- for _eleven years_ I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his true name-Voldemort. „ McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, given he already had two lemon drops, didnt seem to notice. ,, It all gets so confusing if we keep saying , You-Know-Who ,. I have never seen any reason in calling him like that. „

,, I know you havent. „ said McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. ,, But youre different. Everyone knows youre the only one You-Know-oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of. „

„ You flatter me. „ said Dumbledore calmly ,, Voldemort had powers I will never have. „

„ Only because youre too-well- noble to use them. „

,, Its lucky its dark. I have not blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey tol dme she liked my new earmuffs. „

Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look to Dumbledore and said ,, The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are spreading. You know what everyones saying ? About whys disappeared ? About who finally stopped him ? „ it seemed McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting in the cold wall all day, for neither she as cat or now had fixed Dumbledore such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever ,, everybody „ saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, he was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.

,, What theyre saying is „ she pressed on ,, is that last night Voldemort turned up in the Godrics Hollow. I have went to find the Potters. The rumor sis that Lily and James are-are-that theyre-dead. „

Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.

,, Lily and James… I can not believe it… I did not want to believe it… oh, Albus…"

Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. „ I know… I know…" he said overloaded.

Professor McGonagalls voice trembled ace she went on. ,, Thats not all. Theyre saying he has tried to kill the Potters boy, Harry. But- he could not. He couldnt kill that little boy. No one really knows why, or how, but theyre saying that when he could not kill Harry Potter, Voldemorts power somehow broke- and thats why hes gone. „

Dumbledore nodded glumly.

„Its-its true ?" falterd McGonagall ,, After all hes done…all the people hes killed… he could not kill a little boy ? Its just astounding….. of all the things to stop him… but how in the name of heavens Harry survive ? „

,, We can only guess. „ said Dumbledore. „ We may never know. „

Professor McGonagall pulled out a large handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes behind her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took out the golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a strange item. It had twelve hands but no numbers, instead little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put back in his pocket and said ,, Hagrids late. I suppose it was him who told you Id be here, by the way ? „

,, He did. „ said McGonagall. ,, And I suppose youre going to tell me why youre here, of all places ? „

Dumbledore sighed ,, I had to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. Theyre the only family that hes left now. „

,, You dont mean- you _cant_ mean the people who live here ? „ cried McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. ,, Dumbledore- you _can not. _Ive been watching them all day. You could not find two people who are less like us. And theyve got a brat there- I saw him kicking his mother all the way up to the street, screaming for Potter cant live there ! „

„ Its the best place for him. „ he said firmly. ,, His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when hes older. Ive written them a letter. „

,, A letter ? „ repeated McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. ,, Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain everything on a letter ? These people will never understand him! Hell be famous- a legend- I would not be surprised if today was known as the Harry Potter Day in the future- there will be bnooks written about him- every child of our world will know his name!"

,, Exactly" said Dumbledore, looking at her seriously over the top of his glasses. ,, It would be enough to turn any boys head. Famous before he could talk and walk! Famous for something he will not even remember! Can you see how much better off hell be , growing up away until hell be ready to take it in ? „

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said ,, And i tis-and it is, youre right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore ? „ She eyed his cloak as though he might have been hiding Harry underneath it.

,, Hagrids bringing him."

,, You think its wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this ? „

,, I would trust Hagrid with my life. „ said Dumbledore.

,, Im not saying his heart is not in the right place. „ said McGonagall grudgingly ,, but you cannot pretend hes not careless. He tend to- what was that ? „

A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of headlight. It was even louder as they both looked up the sky- and the huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.

If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing compared the man sitting atop it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He simply looked too big to be allowed. And so wild- long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.

,, Hagrid. „ said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. „ At last. And where did you get that motorcycle ? „

,, ´orrowed item, Professor Dumbledore „ said the giant, climbing from carefully of the motorcycle as he spoke. ,, Young Sirius Black gave it to me. I got him, sir. „

,, No problems, were there ? „

,, No, sir- house was completely destroyed, but I got him out before the Muggles started swarmin´. He fell asleep when were flyin´ over the Bristol board. „

Dumbledor and McGonagall bent forward over the bundle. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under the tuft of jet black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.,, Is that where-? „ whisperd McGonagall.

,, It is." Said Dumbledore. ,, Hell have that scar forever. „

,, Could you do something it, Dumbledore ?"

,, Even if I could, I would not. Scars can be handy at times. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of London Underground. Well-give him here, Hagrid- wed better get this over with quickly. „

Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned to the Dursleys house.

,, Could I- could I say last goodbye to him, sir? „ asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him something taht must have looked like a scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out howl like a wounded dog.

,, Shh! Youll wake the Muggles! „ hissed McGonagall.

,, Ss-sorry" sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, dirty handkerchief and buried his face in it. „ But I can´t stan´ it- Lily an´ James dead- an´poor lil´ Harry off ter live with Muggles-„

,, Yes, yes, its very sad, but get yourself together, Hagrid, otherwise well be found. „ McGonagall whispered, patting him on the back, while Dumbledore stepped over the low garden walland walked to the door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took the letter out of his cloak, tucked it into Harrys blankets, and then came back to the others. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the bundle, Hagrids shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone in the Dumbledores eyes was snuffed.

,, Well" said Dumbledore after a while ,, that would be it. We have no business staying here. We may as well go and joint he celebrations. „

,, Yeah. „ said Hagrid with a look full of despair and sadness ,, Ill be takin´ Sirius´s bike back. G´night, Professor Dumbledore, sir- Professor McGonagall. „ He wiped his steaming eyes on his jacket sleeve. Then he hopped on the motorcycle and kicked it to life, and with that, he rose into the air and disappeared into the night.

,, Well see each other soon, I hope, Professor McGonagall. „ said Dumbledore, nodding to her. McGonagall blew her nose and didnt reply. Dumbledore turned and walked to the night. On the corner he stopped and pulled out his strange silver device. He clicked it twelve times and all the street lights shone again.

,, Good luck, Harry. „ he whispered. And with swish of his cloak, he was gone.

That day, Harry was supposed to grow up with the most hellish family that ever existed. That didnt happen. Because suddenly, a strange figure appeared.

The figure looked like it was standing there for a while, none of the wizards noticing him. To be precise, the figure was a man. He had grey robe with a hood on his head, with white featureless mask on his face, with only eye shaped visors. He had a white shirt, grey pants and thigh high black plated leather boots. On his belt was a strange metal device, with black on the handle and with leaf like decorations. The figure very silently walked to the bundle, touching the ground as slightly as a cat. He knelt to the bundle, the baby was wrapped in.

His name was Baal Khel, former Knight of the Jedi Order, now an exile and a Grey Jedi. He touched his temples and clicked on something. Mask fell of his face into his hands and puti t on his belt. Face behind it could be called handsome. He had a beard, tanned skin and peculiar yellow eyes with cat like slits. He carefully picked the baby up.

He could feel the boys presence in the Force. For a baby this young, he was quite poweful. Khel was lucky he found him before the Sith. What concerned him, though, was a scar on his forehead. He could feel something dark and unnatural in it. Most peculiar and interesting.

,, Well, arent you cute little bugger ? „ he whispered. He took the baby and got up. He had to move quickly, people who put this boy here could be nearby. He walked quickly, but silently. He walked down the street and to the small forest behind the Privet Drive.

Khel pulled out a metal device and clicked on a small button. A space ship suddenly appeared. Khel checked his surroundings for the last time. Then he looked on a certain bush. He could feel something in it, or …. someone.

Khel quickly opened the door in the ship, ran in it and closed them. Then he spotted C-10K, his personal protocolar droid.

,, Gack, could you take care of this little guy, while Ill start the ship ? „

,, _Of course, Master. „_ said the droid. Khel put Harry in his arms and went to the bridge. He took a seat and started his ship. He didnt forget to activate the cloaking. Khels ship flew and with him, sleeping Harry. He did something that people, both Muggles and wizards, only dreamed about: he reached the stars.

Meanwhile, a skinny man in dirty clothes crawled out of the bush, not having faith in what he saw. His name was Remus Lupin, werewolf and wizard. He knew one thing certainly: someone kidnapped Harry. He had to report to the Dumbledore and quickly.

**A/N Well, boys and gals, hope you enjoed it. Rate and Review this sh-( banned for rudeness ).**


	2. The Journey

**Chapter 2**

**The Journey**

**A/N Well, lads and gals, new chapter with your annoying fellow Aegyr is here. Rate and Review, if you will. ( Turns to his Correctness Overseer ) Come at me, bi-( Well be right back. Also, banned for rudeness )**

**Grey Jedi Baal Khel, Firefly, Near Tattoine**

Baal Khel was looking at the baby in his arms. The boy was small, as expected for a baby, with pale skin and jet black hair. His eyes were still a mystery to Khel, but he would check when the boy was awake. However, he was interested in the scar on the baby boys forehead.

It had a strange shape, a lightning bolt to be precise. There wasnt much scars like that, at least none he has ever seen personally. And the feeling he got, when he looked at it…. he shivered. That thing was _evil _with big E. He felt his heart miss a beat when he reached to it with the Force. It felt half-alive, semi sentient. He was smelling something foul here, maybe Sith. Peculiar.

From what he could gather from the dialogue of those people, this boys parents were murdered in cold blood by someone called , Voldemort , , who also tried to kill the boy, too. The green-robed female feared that name, seemingly, reffering to him as a , You-Know-Who,. That man definitely sounded like a Sith, minimally a Sith Lord. But that older man ….. he sounded wise, like Master Yoda. Brave even. And that female respected him too. He had to be someone very important. So many questions.

He again looked at the boy. This boy also managed to neutralize this Voldemort. That was certainly impressive. The boy was either unbelievably powerful in the Force or that Sith Lord wasnt worthy of being called like that. Khel sighed. There was just too many questions.

He carefully put the boy back in the crib Gack put him in. Then he realized something. Maybe he could- Khel lifted the baby from crib with the Force and put two fingers on babys temples. He breathed deeply to calm himself down and poured into the boys memories.

The amount of information was overwhelming.

He saw a beatiful woman with ginger hair and emerald green eyes, smiling at Harry. Yes, that was his name. Then he heard a shout. ,, Lily, get Harry out! Hes here! Ill hold him! „ Harrys father, possibly. Lily, his mother, ran to the door, locked it and stood before Harry. After a small while, door opened and a man came in.

He had a large black cloak covering his body, except his hands, that were sickly pale. This was this Voldemort then. In one hand, he was holding a- stick? Khel barely managed to hold a wave of laughter. _Sith Lord _killing people with a _stick _? Then he looked in the mans face and Khels smile froze. In the darkness of the hood were two shining red dots, with a pale face and black veins. , _Clearly a corruption of the Dark Side_ , thought Khel. It certainly was a Sith, then. Sith reached with his stick-Khel once again smiled- and said ,, Get out of my way, woman ! „ he said in cold and raspy voice. Chills were sent down Khels spine. Alright, he sounded and looked like a Sith he would imagine.

,, No! Kill me, but not Harry! „ she pleaded. She was brave to be sure.

,, Out of my way, woman, and youll live. „ hissed Voldemort. He pointed his stick at the woman. ,, Out of my way, or youll die like your husband. „ Boys father was dead then, as Khel feared.

Woman defiantly looked at him. ,, You get out! You can kill me, but youll never get my son! „

,, _Avada Kedavra! „_ shouted Voldemort. He waved his stick and a green light flew from its tip. It hit Lily right in the chest, and she fell down. Khel curiously looked at the golden light that flew from her body to the Harrys head. Voldemort didnt see it, though. Voldemort contemptfully stepped over her body and walked to the Harrys crib. ,, Now boy, say you last goodbye. „ he said mockingly. Khel gritted his teeth. If he could be there, he would tear this Voldemort limb from limb.

Voldemort waved his stick ,, _Avada Kedavra! . „_ Green light flew from the stick and touched Harrys forehead.

And then everything exploded.

White light enveloped Khels eyes. When he could finally see, he looked at Harry. He let out a surprised gasp. Boy was lying on the ground, charred remains of his crib lying around him. He was in a golden bubble. Khel looked around himself. He could see the charred remains of what once was Harrys mother. Khel could feel tears forming in his eyes. If his mother would grow in the Jedi Temple, she would be the greatest Jedi that ever lived. His father too.

Then, after what had to be a while, came a giant he saw with those people. From the closer look, he was even bigger. He lifted Harry, seemingly not noticing the golden light around him. Then, another man came in. Or rather, _flew_.

He had neck long black hair and a grey robe, much like Khel. He jumped from the flying motorcycle-Khel still couldnt believe it, and he was driving in speeders- and walked to the giant.

,, Hagrid! What the hell happened?! „ he demanded.

Hagrid looked at the long-haired man with hostility ,, Ye should know the best, Black. „ This puzzled Khel a bit. What did that man do?

Black gasped ,, Wha-you think it was me?! I wasnt the Secret Keeper, Petti-. „ Giant reached with his hand.

,, Stop. Tell me, wha´ the hell you do here?! „

„ Black shrugged ,, I sensed an explosion and-well. You see. „ he said with grief. Khel narrowed his eyes. Who was this , Secret Keeper, ? It sounded like a title and Black said it wasnt him. He mentioned someone, before Hagrid interrupted him. He sighed. So many questions.

Hagrid shook his head. ,, Sorry, Sirius, but even though youre his godfather, I cant let you také him. Orders from Dumbledore. „ Black stared at him. Giant stared back.

Black sighed ,, Then-then at least take my bike. Use it, to take Harry with you. „ Giant looked at him with suspicion, but slowly nodded. Black looked at Harry ,, Goodbye, Harry. I hope theyll take care of you well. „ He waved him.

Hagrid jumped on Blacks motorbike, kicked it to life and flew. Black threw them one last sad look and set forth to somewhere.

Khel opened his eyes. He was standing in Harrys cabin, still holding his fingers to his temples. He slowly took his fingers off his head.

,, Well, it seems like-. „ Khel sniffed in the air. Something was smelling truly horribly. And its source was-,, Oh no. „ Someone needed cleaning. Khel sighed. Oh well, hell call medical droid to do it.

**Hogwarts, Dumbledores Office**

,, What do you mean, hes gone ?! „ gasped Dumbledore. Remus Lupin twitched before the Headmasters table.

They were in Hogwarts, British Magical School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. Lupin just reported to Dumbledore, that someone kidnapped Harry. He tried to remember, if he saw Headmaster in such state.

,, I dont know, Headmaster! That man in the grey cloak took Harry into a big old ship and just _flew_! And I dont know who it was! „ Said Lupin. This was not good.

Dumbledore frowned ,, No one known to us fitted his description? „ Remus shook his head. Dumbledore sighed.

,, Did you at least see his face ? „ Remus nodded.

,, Yes, Headmaster. He had a tanned skin, sharp nose, long brown hair and yellow, cat like eyes with slits. „ he said, from what he could remember of the man. ,, And pointy ears. He was also quite tall."

Dumbledore was trimming his beard in thought. All these years, he was playing this game with Voldemort, and when he finally died-even though Dumbledore wasnt that sure about the dying part-hero, who vanquished him, suddenly disappeared. This had to be kept a top secret information.

,, Well look in the Ministry Archives for any mention about him. And Remus. „ Werewolf lookaed at him.

,, Inform only the members of the Order. Ill inform the Ministry. This has to be kept an information known only to the people of highest position. „ Remus Lupin nodded.

,, But what now, Headmaster ? Do you think well find him ? „ Dumbledore fell to his chair, looking frail and tired for once.

,, I dont know, Remus. Well do what we can, but I just dont know. „ Dumbledore was looking tired. Then he looked on Lupin.

,, Dismissed. „ He waved his hand. Lupin nodded and walked out of the office.

Dumbledore looked on the ceiling. Where did all of this go wrong? What did he miss? Was there some unknown variable, that suddenly appeared?

Dumbledore walked to the window, opened it and looked in the night sky. He could faintly see shooting stars in the distance.

,, Oh, Harry Potter „ he muttered ,, where can you be? „

**A/N Well, ladies and gentleman, well cut it here, I think. This wasnt exactly Dumbleses fault. He just didnt expect a goddamn Grey Jedi to appear. No one would. Anyway, I hope Ill see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Revelations

**Revelations**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N Well lads and gals, Im once again back. And please, leave some Reviews. Now, onwards to the chapter! Well be finally seeing how Jedi Order reacted to this and our heroes finally getting to our favorite giant sandcastle.**

**Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Jedi High Council Chamber**

Master Yoda was sitting in his council chair. He was meditating on some mysteries of the Force. He was also quite bored. Even though he loved peace, like most Jedi, even he longed for some excitement.

Then suddenly, he sensed a presence in the Force. Correction, presence_s_.

First was an enigmatic one. The person it belonged to drew power from both sides of the Force, having a great anger in them, yet, serving Light. Yoda was amazed. And it was familiar to him, strangely…..this was certainly interesting. Then he focused on the other.

That one was a bit more familiar with him. Raw, unscathed potential. The feeling of a young, untouched Force-sensitive. Strangely, he felt something very odd in that presence. It was dark and cold, causing Yodas heart nearly missing one beat. Yoda was disturbed by this a bit. That thing he felt in that childs soul was made out of madness and pure, cold, black hatred.

Then he focused on their location. And that is where hed done it.

Shining, pure white light suddenly enveloped Yodas old eyes. Wrinkly old alien was nearly blinded. That strong was that light. And even stranger, he felt like that light was sentient, completely made out of the Force. He nearly got a heart attack when it uttered a single word.

„ _No. „ _said the light. It thundered in Yodas mind, nearly making him a blabbering madman. Then it disappeared as fast as it came.

Yoda opened his eyes. His head felt like after one of the parties when he was a lot younger. He rubbed his forehead. He felt like it was going to explode. Yoda slumped back in his chair. What a strange experience. But somehow, he felt like if the Force itself spoke to him. And he wasnt one, who would dare to defy it. But still, some measures had to be taken, if other Masters were to be informed of this.

Yoda pulled out a small holopad from his robe. He activated the device and the receptionist appeared.

,, Yes, Grand Master ? „ she said in a nearly revering tone. Yoda smiled.

,, Contact the Jedi Masters, you must. Send in the Council Chamber, you will. „ he said. Receptionist bowed her head.

,, Consider it done, Grand Master Yoda. „ Holopad was deactivated. Yoda leaned in his chair. He would just tell Masters that he found something unknown even to him through the Force. He would also warn them to not search for the two presences, because they would probably reveal themselves in time.

Yoda smiled, content with himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unfortunately though, nothing was that easy in life of the old Jedi. Jedi Masters, as he found out, were seemingly more stubborn than a fearful youngling.

„ Master Yoda, you cant be serious! „ shouted Eet Koth, one of the younger members of the Council.

Mace Windu nodded „ I have to agree with Master Koth. That is madness youre saying. „ That shocked Yoda. He would understand if some of the younger and less wise Jedi Masters would be against it, but Mace Windu?! Yoda thought he was a wiser one.

,, Master Yoda, we cant allow that being to be running around with a Force-sensitive child. Theres something smelling here. „ said Kit Fisto.

Yoda sighed.

,, Masters, explain, you let me. „ said Yoda with patience.

,, Strange, indeed, that presence is. But their precise location, Force forbid me to see. Seek the being, we cannot. „ he said. Ki-Adi-Mundi shook his head.

„ But Master Yoda, we at least must keep some lookout for them. We cant let this matter just be. „ he said, fiercely.

Yoda suppressed an annoyed sigh.

„ Will of the Force, you would defy? „ he asked.

„ No, Master Yoda. But we also cant have this matter put aside. We dont know who that being is, and from your description, they can be potentially dangerous for the Order. „ he said, stubbornly.

Even though Yoda didnt like it, he knew there was some sense behind Ki-Adi-Mundis idea. That being could very well be a powerful enemy for the Jedi. But he didnt feel like a Sith, that was for sure. If he could compare that beings aura, he felt like a blank spot between the Sides of the Force. He felt like-Yodas eyes widened.

Old Master jumped from his chair. Everybody looked surprised at that.

„ Master Yoda, what happened?! „ asked Kit Fisto, completely taken off guard.

,, To the archives, I must go. Seek answers for our enigma, I must. „ Jedi Masters exchanged exasperated looks. Why was the old Grand Master like this?! What did he find out? Those were questions nobody would have answers for now.

**Coruscant, Chancellors Office, Galactic Senate Building**

Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine was meanwhile looking on the Galactic City from his offices window. Of course, he was too intrigued by the strange presence in the Force. He could see the odd feeling it was emanating.

Of course, he also sensed the Jedi Orders confusion. And he was enjoying it. He was also wondering, if he could recruit the person to the Dark Side and get an apprentice. Even though Maul was still alive, he never was his true apprentice. Young Zabrak was too violent, a mad dog thirsting for blood, and as such, not worth being his apprentice. Maul was a good warrior, but nothing more than that.

Palpatine wanted competent people, not just blood-thirsty brutes. Chancellor was already planning the mans recruitment, when he found him. Unfortunately, it turned out that he was remarkable at cloaking his presence. And something was also blocking the Sith Lord from finding him.

Darth Sidious sighed. Some things would have to change in his plans, but his goal stayed the same. The Grand Plan will be fulfilled and Siths will rightfully rule the galaxy, as they were supposed to all the time.

He allowed himself a small cackle.

**Grey House I, Tatooine, Baal Khels Personal Quarters**

Grey Jedi Baal Khel, not knowing anything about what was hapenning at the Core Worlds, finally returned to the safest place he could call home.

It would be even better, if it was located on a bit nicer planet. But exiles couldnt have everything. Nobody would try to find him here, and that was worth of staying here. It would be even better, if his dear wife wouldnt be shouting on him.

„ Where in the nine hells have you been so long?! Dont tell me, that you were again on a very important expedition! „ then she looked at the bundle in his hands.

„ And where did you find a baby?! If youll try to imply its yours, Ill kill you. „

Khel wouldnt dare to doubt that. Even though they were both raised as Jedi, his dear wife was of much firier personality than other Jedi. But he liked that about her, which was most probably the reason he complied with her temper tantrums. She was also a great cook, and that was the other reason too. But he would never tell her that, because he didnt like sleeping on a couch.

Tairi Khel, neé Alari, was fuming. First, her husband just disappears for a few days, and then he suddenly returns with a baby. Of course, she knew it wasnt his, he didnt have time for cheating, because she managed to, until now, keep him at home, but she was still furious.

Truth was, she wasnt fuming because of that, but because she cared about him. But of course, she was too prideful to say that.

„ Well, darling, „ he disrupted her train of thoughts „ youre right about that expedition, but what I found was just too great of a chance to pass. „ He continued, because he could see a new wave of fury gleam in her eyes.

„ That doesnt explain why you didnt tell me. „ She said with a hiss. Baal now felt very small.

„ It does, kind of. Let me explain. „ He said quickly, before another explosion of anger could stop him.

And so Khel managed to make his wife sit down and tell her the story of how he found Harry, the planet he found and what the people were saying about him. It took at least an hour.

When Khel finished his story, he waited for his wifes reaction.

„ So youre telling me, „ she said, now without anger ,, that this _baby_ managed to survive a point blank hit from a _Sith Lord_, surviving an explosion and also neutralizing said Sith Lord?" she asked, with a look of utter disbelief in her eyes.

Baal nodded „ Pretty much, yes. „ She still was giving him that unbelieving look.

„ I call bullshit. „ she said.

Khel shrugged „ Dont believe it, if you dont want to. Im just telling you, what I saw in a vision. „

Tairi eyed him with a look, that was searching for any sign of a lie. Khel didnt give her any. He wasnt called Stoneface just for the fun of its sound.

Tairi sighed „ Then what well do with him? „ she asked. Khels face cheered up.

„ Well, I was thinking about maybe adopting him? „ he asked, searching his wifes face for any sign of wrath. Surprisingly, he didnt find any.

To his surprise, she shrugged „ Sure. Why not? But whats his name?" she asked.

To say that Khel was surprised, would be an understatement. He was actually imagining, that his wife would start screeching, telling him to put him in an orphanage and chasing him around the house with a broom. He was pleasantly surprised, that didnt happen.

„ His name is Harry Potter, or he was called like that. „ said Khel. He didnt like that name very much.

His wife seemingly shared his sentiments „ What _monster _would name their kid like that?! „ she said, mortified.

Khel was offended ,, Not a monster. He was just named like his parents wanted. „

Tairi waved her hand „ Sure, sure. But hell need a new name. We cant let him run around with this name. People would notice, and we really dont want attention, do we? „ she asked sarcastically.

„ Hmmmm, „ Khel rubbed his bearded chin „ what about Harrak Khel? „ he asked.

Tairi shrugged „ Well, it cant be worse than that name. „

Khel could agree with that. And so, Harry Potter, now Harrak Khel, found a good and loving family.

**A/N Well people, well end it here, for now. I might post another chapter next day. Until then, good day to you all! ( Woops from existence )**


	4. New Friend

**Chapter 4**

**New Friend**

**A/N Well people, Im sorry that the chapters werent coming these few days. I was sick. Anyway, onwards to the story. Rate and Review!**

When Baal Khel took Harry, now Harrak Khel, from his planet, he expected that his wife would not be happy. Surprisingly, she was. But there was an issue: none of them knew, how to take care of a baby.And so they had to experiment a bit.

Baal was missing the days, when he could be asleep for a whole night, instead of a few hours. Harrak was crying a lot, and Baal had suspicions, that he accidentaly turned his memories of _that _night into the nightmares. Another mistake on to the list, he guessed.

Tairi, his Twi´leki wife, was of course surprised a bit, when her husband brought a baby back to Tatooine with him. But even though Harrak was not exactly theirs, she regarded him as her son and would protect him with her life, if need would arise.

But they knew one thing: Harrak was powerful in the Force. When he was crying, items would start to fly. One nearly hit Baal in the head. They both agreed, that there would be needed special Force cloaking wards around Harraks room. Jedi Order, and possibly Siths, could be starting to search for him now.

And so Baal dusted off some of his knowledge of Force wards, and got to work.

After several days of work, he managed to carve small insignias round the walls and filled them up with the Force. With his wifes help, of course. He didnt have enough power to do that completely alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Harrak was five years of age, Baal took him with him to Mos Espa. And that is where our story takes us.

They went to a small parts shop, that was owned by a greedy Toydarian called Watto. Harrak didnt like him. He was looking like a big, fat fly. With a long nose ad stingy eyes. He was also flying with small wings.

When Baal was haggling for parts with Watto, Harrak was meanwhile toddling around. He managed to get outside. A small group of slave children was playing there, a certain blonde boy amongst them. Harrak got near them.

Children looked at him, cautiously regarding the stranger. Harrak gave them the most innocent toddler smile that ever existed. That managed to persuade them. He started to be friends with the young blonde boy, who truly liked everything mechanical. They played for a few minutes, before adults stopped their haggling. When Baal suddenly found out that Harrak was gone, he nearly panicked. But then he heard a childrens laugh. Grey Jedi cautiously went after the sound, with Watto in tow.

Both men went outside and found a group of children playing together. Harrak spotted them and immediately ran towards Khel.

„Daddy!" Shouted the little boy happily. His new friends were meanwhile looking at them with caution from distance. Harrak hugged his fathers leg. Khel lifted him up.

„Where were you, you little rascal?" Harrak pointed at the blonde boy. „With Ani and others." He said joyfully and pointed on the group of children. They were looking at them warily.

„So you made some friends?" Asked Khel. Harrak nodded. Khel shrugged. „Well, that is nice. But well have to go now. Dont worry, well return." He said quickly, when he noticed his sons sad face. Khel carried Harrak and a bag with parts to his small speeder. Watto then flew to the blonde boy and started scolding him in some alien language. He also hit him. Other children quickly ran away. And Harrak saw it all.

That day, he started hating the Toydarian, or as much as a child can hate.

**A/N: Sorry guys, for this short chapter. Creativity left me for now. Bye for now.**


	5. Explanation

**Hi people! Have to tell you something: I was taking a break. A veeeery long break. However, one day I realised when reading my HP Crossover: did I really write that? As many of you have seen, my work was full of grammar and lore mistakes. Thank you, you who told me that Palpy did not yet reach his position. My plan is this: I will rewrite my story, get rid of my mistakes and start over. Expect a rewrite soon.**

**Yours, Lord Aegyr**


End file.
